


dandelions are for faithfulness

by bio_at



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_at/pseuds/bio_at
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkas hates yellow flowers. Obviously, someone has to prank him with them. Set near the beginning of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dandelions are for faithfulness

There’s a piss flower that definitely wasn’t there before.

Arkas knows someone must have deliberately placed it, because he never lets those yellow eyesores stay within fifty blocks of any building he starts. He punches it with a satisfying crunch, and tosses it out of his inventory without a second glance.

The flower stays in the back of his mind as he continues building, long after it despawns on the ground.

—

_Something against yellow?_

He breaks the sign then turns to gape at the little hill he’s put his building on, covered in what looks like half the sunflowers from the plains biome near his hill ( _I hope they got this from bonemeal_ , he thinks). So that piss flower  _was_  intentional.

He’s suddenly thankful that flowers couldn’t be placed on stones as he picks up the sunflowers, ending up with a bundle that he can barely wrap his arms around.

Arkas brings half of the sunflowers to the community chest, where he runs across Nebris at spawn, who grins at him over the sunflower tops.

“Planning a flower shop?”

He rifles through the chests until he finds one with enough space, throwing the sunflowers in. “No, I got pranked.”

“Already? By who?”

Arkas stills, considering it for the first time. Who  _was_  it? “Come to think of it, I have no idea.” He remembers the sign. “They left a sign, but there was no name.”

“Well, it’s probably not Zisteau,” Nebris muses, swinging a pickaxe over his shoulder and raising a hand. “See you around, Arkas.”

Arkas goes down to Snuggles’ memorial building to place a few flowers there too, sitting for a while in front of the chest containing his remains.

—

He doesn’t think about the flower pranker for a long time after that, not until he logs on a few weeks later at his building (which has expanded much more) and finds it covered with every flower in the game. Every flower, he notes, except the dandelion; he can’t help but grin.

He’s since incorporated the usual leaf blocks and strategic vines into his building, and the effect of all the flowers’ colors is really quite stunning; he doesn’t know if he wants to take it down. But there were flowers on places he’d been planning to expand out to, so maybe he’ll take those out, but the rest can stay.

When he’s done going around and making sure nothing was broken, he goes into his supply room and spots the chest with a wall of signs behind it:

_Not sure if I have the license to do this, but I thought your place could use a bit more color. Sorry it took so long, I had to wait for the world border to get to the right biomes. – Etho_

He opens the chest curiously, and in the middle is a single dandelion. He closes the chest and sighs.

—

He catches Etho on the Mumble later on, and he’s chuckling when Arkas joins the channel.

“ _Still_  not helping your pilot’s license,” Arkas says, and Etho mock-groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Dandelions apparently mean faithfulness, and sunflowers mean radiant happiness. Make of that what you will.


End file.
